User talk:Deege515
New note I understand that you haven't been involved with this community in over a full year. But you may be interested to know that a term limit based on activity was incorporated into policy for admins here. You're the final admin whose renewed sysop access depends upon an explicit expression of interest. Please accept this as an invitation to engage the project and become a part of the community again as an administrator! Otherwise, if this does not interest you, you don't have to reply so that the list of admins on the wiki accurately reflects the project's leadership. Regardless of your choice, I wish you the best of course. 03:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Day 7 12:00pm-1:00pm‎ synopsis Did you want to slap an template on Day 7 12:00pm-1:00pm‎? Are you going to write up a summary? --Proudhug 02:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : Sounds like a good idea --Deege515 02:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Returning Since my work schedule got a lot less hectic, and it looks like a greater number of edits are going on as opposed to a couple months ago, I'll be resuming my duties, rather than lurking here with the mild 10 some edits per month. --Deege515 14:53, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : It's been since April, but welcome back from hiatus! I hope it wasn't for anything unfortunate. I'm very happy to see you back, bud, we may need all hands on deck for this upcoming season. As a quick update, User:SignorSimon is now an admin here, and things are moving nicely again since the new show. So, did you see Redemption? 06:35, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :: Oh wow, congrats to Simon. But yeah, taking a season off during the writer's strike really made me think that there's only so much you could do in terms of creating additional content for this site. Anywho, things have been alright, just been very busy lately. Hopefully I'll be here to stay and won't disappear indefinitely again. --Deege515 06:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Fall season footer Hi, my name's Danny. I'm working on a bunch of TV wikis -- you may have seen the Wikia's New Fall Season thing on Central. The big goal of the New Fall Season idea is to help all of the TV sites on Wikia to grow, and to build a community that encourages people to cross over from one wiki to another. I've put together a "fall season" template for TV wikis to post on the main page, to show off all of the wikis that we have for current TV shows. I've posted it on my user page for folks here to see, and you can see it in action on Flash Gordon Wiki. Some of the gaming wikis are doing a similar thing, which you can see on Halopedia. I'd like to know if you guys would be interested in posting this (or a version of it) on your main page. You could modify it any way you want, so it would work best for this community. So please let me know if you're interested... or if there's another place where I should ask. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 16:33, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Article of month If the vote I cast was invalid for being past the deadline, how come you solicited a vote from another admin? Wouldn't his be too late as well. – Blue Rook 06:41, 3 August 2007 (UTC)talk : Err, which admin are you talking about? Your vote was submitted on 10:45pm UTC on the 2nd of August. And the deadline was 12:00am. No other votes were submitted after that time. It's nothing personal, if that's what you're getting, sorry. --Deege515 14:23, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :: Damn it I'm such a dipshit, that was CWY2190 who asked Prouhug at the bottom of his page, to cast a vote even though it was too late. I didn't read the signature and just assumed it was you since my vote was canceled soon after. Sorry for all the barking, sometimes I need a newspaper across the nose. For the record I didn't take it personally, I was frankly befuddled, but obviously for no good reason :P – Blue Rook 17:14, 3 August 2007 (UTC)talk ::: Here's the discussion about what we do in case of ties, Blue Rook. --Proudhug 03:23, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry my mistake, im so sry—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Owned! This Owned! Award goes to admin User:Deege515, for his diligent work on categorizing the 24 novels characters! – Blue Rook 08:25, 13 June 2007 (UTC)talk : Now, I feel a little motivated. Thanks, I must say. --Deege515 15:10, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :: It looks like you went through the wanted pages and killed the top off the list. Friggin awesome! Thanks especially for the Dockery page, that one was really annoying me. Do you have the Season 2 DVDs to check something for me about him, though? according to IMDB, it's Dockerty (note sp)... which is it, with or without the T? – Blue Rook 08:11, 14 June 2007 (UTC)talk ::: I actually have no idea or recollection about the character whatsoever. Usually, whenever I create a new page from a red link with absolutely minimal information, I usually reverse engineer the page using info from the page associated with the article. So that's not really my own independent research. I'd help out more if I could. --Deege515 08:48, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Nerdy Novel Edits Haha, you mean that documenting the minutia of the TV series itself doesn't make you feel a little nerdy? --Proudhug 01:05, 10 June 2007 (UTC) : I was actually on the fence about that, but with this novel thing going on, I believe I may have just locked it in. --Deege515 01:27, 10 June 2007 (UTC) DVD disambigs I removed the disambiguation notes from the tops of the DVD pages. The seasons are already linked at the top of each article, so it seems silly that anyone would get confused if they mistakenly made it to the wrong page. --Proudhug 19:09, 6 June 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, but... dang. --Deege515 19:13, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Haha, you make a good point with your , though. ;) --Proudhug 19:15, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Redirects Do we really need all of those misspelled redirects? Hardly any of them are common misspells even. Not having them is a good way to identify spelling errors on the site, too. Don't you think? --Proudhug 13:27, 6 May 2007 (UTC) : I know exactly what you're saying, but one particular user's page was riddled with red links. And since I'm not a big friend of editing user/user talk pages for its content, unless vandalism, I just decided to circumvent it. (Although I'm pretty sure that the talk page was written by a troll rather than a 9-year-old girl.) --Deege515 18:52, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I assumed that's what you were doing, but in that case, I'd say it's better to fix all her spelling errors, rather than create redirects that will never otherwise be used. --Proudhug 20:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Michael Shanks I'm the primary editor of the Michael Shanks profile and just caught notice of page needs attention. What can I do for you? Debi -- DeeKayP 16:41, 5 May 2007 (UTC) : If I may reply. I'm assuming the reason Deege515 put the PNA up is because it's a Trivia section. Wikipedia discourages Trivia sections, as it's unencyclopedic and unprofessional-looking, and Wiki 24 is no different. 99% of the time, the information under "Trivia" can be incorporated into the other sections of the page like the bio, rather than a hodgepodge of random facts at the end. --Proudhug 19:24, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, exactly. --Deege515 21:22, 5 May 2007 (UTC) I was going by the Kiefer Sutherland Trivia section as a model as was suggested on Wiki_24:Creating_actor_pages when I began writing the article. I'll reformat the article as suggested above, but just wanted you to know that it was that article that was used in case you want to tag it as well. Debi -- DeeKayP 02:12, 6 May 2007 (UTC) : Those are held over from the fledgling days of the site and should be removed, too. --Proudhug 13:09, 6 May 2007 (UTC) I've removed the Trivia section and expanded on the bio some (Michael Shanks) -- hope you like it. :) Since I removed the Trivia section, I also removed the PNA. Was that okay to do? Debi -- DeeKayP 13:48, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Samantha Caines Heya man, I'm looking to write in some info and grab a pic of Samantha Caines for her page. Do you remember which episode she was in? I'm having a difficult time finding her. – Blue Rook 20:37, 30 April 2007 (UTC)talk : The name doesn't ring a bell. Searching for the name on Google shows minimal results, including the name listed on Wikipedia as well as other user-editing sites. No further information about the character is available. My guess is that some people created fake pages throughout the Internet so that this struggling actress "Marie Knolls" can attempt to prove that she played a role on 24.--Deege515 22:41, 30 April 2007 (UTC) I only asked because at some point you knew more about her, since from your last update to it, the article was utterly information-less. – Blue Rook 23:59, 30 April 2007 (UTC)talk : I just expanded on that article based on other information I read on the Sarah Gavin article. I have absolutely no recollection of her appearance on the show. --Deege515 00:37, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :: This definitely needs to be deleted. Maya11 created the page. She created several unverifiable extras pages and left in a huff when we deleted them. Read her talk page to see. --Proudhug 01:35, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :: I knew something was fishy. It turns out that the same person injected the reference in Sarah's article which you had read, Deege. I just wish I could delete damn strange crap like that myself. puts chin in hands, looks longingly at the stars. While we're on the topic of dung pages, I'm having a very difficult time verifying if Meredith Atterson was actually a real character also. There was a blonde woman who helped Curtis chase Marianne, but who says her name was Meredith Atterson? The name appears elsewhere only on Wikipedia, but you couldn't pay me to plow through that history page to find out if Maya11 planted it there as well. :: Only got into this because I decided to skim through and take pics for any Articles Needing Images from Season 4. I took pics for most of them, Patterson and Blakeney I have yet to check... and Meredith and Samantha were the only two that seemed to be fake. So basically, all those red characters on Maya11's talk page, were all total fabrications? Did Meredith and Samantha survive the butcher block for any specific reason? – Blue Rook 08:14, 1 May 2007 (UTC)talk : Bang. --Deege515 08:29, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Nuys guy, eh? Actually, Van Nuys is in the Valley (San Fernando Valley), but thanks for the correction anyway. :) --Proudhug 00:04, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Deleted scenes I too believed that deleted scenes might well serve as "canon", but then I looked into the cuts for day 4, and sure enough there were two scenes that directly contradicted one another (the fate of Behrooz clips). What do you think would be done in those situations... which one takes precedence? The example mentioned would be significant, because Abdullah is killed in one, but not seen (alive/unknown) in the other. It was for this reason that I changed my mind about deleted scenes. – Blue Rook 20:42, 20 April 2007 (UTC)talk Red links All right, that's enough red links for now. Time for work.--Deege515 23:18, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Useful redirects It's usually a good idea to leave redirects of commonly misspelled or misnamed articles. --Proudhug 12:58, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : I'd have to agree with you, but that was a really botched misspelling, in my opinion. --Deege515 15:33, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Changing Statuses Could I at least put a /alive (Deleted Scenes) on Behrooz's page? -- 02:21, March 22, 2007 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but no. DVD deleted scenes are not considered canon under this website's policy. --Deege515 09:29, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Did'nt they metioned that he was alive in season 4? Article division Did you see my response to your suggestion about subdividing sections in the Situation Room? Including headings in the Jack Bauer article only makes it larger than it already is. Each of the Days need to be shortened like Days 1 through 3 already are. The article for Jack Bauer on Day 1 isn't complete, but that's where I'd planned to put Jack's full synopsis. I'd planned to abbreviate the sections for Day 4 through 6 and put the full versions in their own articles, "Jack Bauer on Day 4", etc. Likewise, this needs to be done for several other main characters who have long articles. --Proudhug : Oh crap, my bad. I remember having read your response and actually was going to do that, but never followed through on it. Then I just simply forgot about proceeding that way, anyway. Thanks for the reminder, PH! --Deege515 01:38, 22 March 2007 (UTC) No problem. I was just confused, thinking that if you disagreed with my proposal, why didn't you at least say so? So, does condensing the main article and moving the detailed synopses to individual articles solve all the issues you brought up, or are there still problems? --Proudhug 01:52, 22 March 2007 (UTC) : I hope that works now. --Deege515 02:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Promotion without a raise Hey, thanks for fixing all of those double redirects. It's been something I'd meant to get around to for a while (like cleaning out the unused pics), so I appreciate you doing that. I've been thinking about how invaluable you've been to Wiki 24 and how you've managed to grasp our vision and style in a relatively short period of time. I'm not sure if you'll be sticking around past May when the season ends, but either way, I'd like to offer you Administrator status if you're interested. --Proudhug 20:41, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : I'll gladly accept it. With training, of course. --Deege515 22:47, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Let me know if you have any questions and I'll try to help out. Basically you just have a few more powers, such as reverting, deleting and undeleting articles, blocking users, etc. --Proudhug 05:35, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Congrats Deege! -User:CWY2190 :: Thanks for the support, everyone. I'll do my best. --Deege515 21:52, 16 March 2007 (UTC) A million minor edits All of the same type of error... and still going. I apologize in advance for the grammar nazism. -Deege515 21:49, 18 February 2007 (UTC) : Yikes! Who the heck wrote "protrayed" a million times?? And why have none of us noticed before?? And, for the record, grammar nazism is very welcome here! Keep up the amazing work! --Proudhug 05:34, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Observation I can't help wondering why your layout in Day 6 4:00pm-5:00pm is similar to my style in the previous article I wrote. I respect you because you're an elder and all (I'm 14 and you're 22), but using my writing in order to fill your Previously on 24 segment on your aricle is a little disturbing. It would be best if you would use your own words. Literally your own words. Just a friendly suggestion. --Gangsta1542 19:02, March 4 2007 (UTC) : I don't know, Deege. I read his comment ten times and can't make heads or tails of it. --Proudhug 09:13, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Clarification "Expressess his anger that Gredenko was on the phone, and she tipped him off; because of that half of the TAC team is dead. Marilyn tells him he's wrong, so he asks who really sent those men. Marilyn cries and confesses that the person on the phone was Phillip, his father." The only thing you did change was put Phillip's last name, Bauer, and internal linked that. Now, it would be better if you would change that in your own words, Deege515. Putting your work on this site and appreciating it and other people's work is the best reward, even if you don't receive a Featured article award. Stealing someone else's work is not appreciating. Then again, you're entitled to what you want to do. If you don't change it, that's fine. --Gangsta1542 18:03, 5 March 2007 : First off, Gangsta, near as I can tell, the "Previously" section was written by the user Jamfish, not Deege515. Secondly, there's a note at the bottom of the page while you're editing which states "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here." Read Wiki 24:Copyrights and/or the GNU Free Documentation License for more information. Your hard work here is greatly appreciated, however if exclusive credit for your work is what you're after, perhaps wikis aren't for you. --Proudhug 01:29, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :: Um... OK. Two things: (1) While a portion of my edits are based on clarifying certain details written by other users by adding minor snippets of information, I don't think it's 100% necessary to have to rewrite the entire sentence/paragraph/article if I already believe that the passage was already written coherently. (2) I didn't even touch that part of the section. Please refer to the article's history as to who did, and you'll see, as Proudhug mentioned, that Jamfish is the "culprit" you should be really "accusing." --Deege515 01:46, 6 March 2007 (UTC) : I agree. True, most of the text mentioned seems to have been directly copied, however, the clips themselves were copied for the previous episode! Logic would dictate that if Fox can copy their previous work to show us what happened before, Wiki 24 can too. I personally would've probably rephrased it myself, but I see no crime in not doing it. --Proudhug 01:52, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Apologies Well, I feel like an idiot. I guess I didn't check the history. Proudhug, you're right. I guess if Fox can do it, Wiki 24 can, too. Man, I feel real stupid. I guess being 14 and all makes me the new kid on the block that annoys the other older cooler guys. As for you, Deege, I'm trully sorry. You don't need this crap from me. Man, I need to sort out my priorities, don't I? Please accept my apologies. As for Jamfish, he can copy my stuff anytime he feels like. --Gangsta1542 19:51, 5 March 2007 (UTC) We've very happy to have you here at Wiki 24. Someone with a lot of knowledge of the U.S. political system will be very valuable. Being from Canada myself, and barely knowing anything about my own political system, figuring out how things work on 24 can be pretty confusing at times. --Proudhug 02:28, 15 February 2007 (UTC)